


Полный провал

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chakrasex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Саске мучительно опускает взгляд и вздыхает. Чёрт возьми. И как ему докладывать отцу, что поимка Наруто не то что провалилась с треском — это его самого едва не завербовали в Акацуки?! И то, только потому, что не предложили это сделать.Акацуки!Наруто/Джонин!Саске
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Полный провал

**Author's Note:**

> Ау, где Фугаку захватил власть и стал Пятым Хокаге. Заодно, выполняя просьбу Минато позаботиться о его сыне, забрал Наруто себе в семью и растил вместе с Саске.  
> Правда, это пвп немного отторвано от контекста, но захотелось всё равно пояснить

— Что же ты делаешь, Са-аске? — тягуче смеётся Наруто и играется с лентами его хитая, пока вторая рука притягивает его ближе.  
Он тоже хочет знать, что делает. Но голова переисполняется дурманом, когда глаза с горизонтальными зрачками так близко смеются над ним. С каких пор Саске любит жабьи глаза? Почему голос Наруто имеет над ним такую власть?  
— Отец тебя никогда не простит, знаешь ли, за подобную слабость, Са-а-аске, — мёдом тянет Наруто вновь, и вторая рука его спускается куда ниже, на самую талию. Они преступно близко, и Саске никак не воспользуется шансом, чтобы вырубить того и вернуть в Коноху — хотя Наруто даже смотрит ему в глаза, достаточно лишь включить шаринган, просто сконцентрировать чак...ру...  
Чужая нога оказывается на бёдрах, обвивая. Пах прижат к паху, и всё тяжелее соображать, что же именно происходит — кажется, они упали на землю пещеры, потому что Наруто тяжело теперь стоять. И тот всё ещё смеётся над ним, пока Саске просто опирается на ладони и нависает над ним.  
Всего лишь шаринган. Всего раз. Это же не так сложно?..  
— К-какую слабость?.. — выдыхает он прямо в ухмыляющиеся тонкие губы, никак не пытаясь изменить их странное положение — разве что стать ещё чуть ближе...  
— Я же чувствую, чего ты хочешь, Саске. Или ты всё ещё хочешь побыть братиком? — глаза лукаво сверкают, пока вторая нога тоже оказывается на его бёдрах. Саске буквально пойман в странные объятия, пышущие жаром и растворяющим остатки его разума. Гендзюцу? Вряд ли, он бы заметил. Другая техника? — У тебя хороший такой... прилив природной энергии в одно место, знаешь ли.  
В одно место?..  
Только сейчас он смутно замечает, насколько же возбуждён. Пульс глупо учащается, пока в чужие зрачки, кажется, можно упасть как в бездну. Наруто прав: отец не простит ему, если узнает — хватит любой причины, на самом деле. Что Наруто — преступник. Что он бежавший из деревни дезертир. Что он его приёмный брат. Наконец, мужчина. Но, что хуже всего, Наруто — всё вместе сразу и сейчас состоит в чёртовых Акацуки, пока он, Учиха Саске, верный деревне джонин, должен поймать его. И что делает он вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться шансом и шаринганом?  
Ничего. Ничего не может, как слабак. Ни отвести взгляд от смеющихся над ним глаз. Ни перестать слушать голос Наруто. Ни отпрянуть из жарких и оплетающих змеями объятий. Ни унять собственное возбуждение, потому что, чёрт возьми, он три года не видел Наруто, а тот теперь беспечно появляется в плаще на полупрозрачную майку и лезет обниматься. Редкостный слабак.  
— М-м-м, Саске... ты слишком много думаешь, — в чужом голосе появляются хриплые нотки, и он будто срывается, полукусая губы под ним. Мягкие, обветренные, но, что хуже всего, таящие под собой наглый и болтливый язык.  
Он едва чувствует, как ему расстегивают жилетку и задирают немного джемпер. Зато соприкосновение кож почти напрямую дурманит голову ещё сильнее, и Саске буквально вдавливает всем своим телом Наруто в пол. Он пьёт чужой смех губами, дрожит от неторопливых ласок и сам наконец обнимает талию под проклятым плащом. Он пойман сам вместо того, чтобы изловить Наруто.  
— Смотрю, ты неплохо тренировался, — от нот хищника по телу пробегают мурашки. Чужая рука ласково поглаживает его пресс, явно оценивая, и оставляет за собой фантомные ожоги. Кожа будто запоминает, где её касались, отчего начинает казаться, что живот гладят везде. — Скажи, какие были на мой счёт особые инструкции?  
— М-м... Запечатать лиса... забрать большую часть чакры... Вернуть волосам чёрный цвет... — зачем он перечисляет?.. Почему он отвечает на такой вопрос?.. Это же практически преступление против Конохи...  
— Забрать чакру?.. Надо же, не подумал бы, что ты так теперь можешь, — Саске кажется или Наруто _облизывается_? — Давай.  
Э?  
— Ну же, Саске. Включи свой шаринган и возьми немного моей чакры. Не бойся природной, я не дам ей тебя поглотить, — а он должен бояться? Видно, при неправильном использовании будет что-то плохое. Надо же, а с виду так и не скажешь...  
Он с трудом концентрирует немного чакры в глазах, после чего в них немного проясняется. Но Саске от этого только хуже: он видит, как по загорелой коже Наруто сползает небольшая капля пота, оставляя следы. Видит, как по поверхности протекает золотистая чакра, к которой надо лишь протянуть руку и взять кусочек, как его просят... Видит, насколько же хищно выглядит под ним Наруто, ни капли не смущаясь позы — напротив, старательно делает её ещё развратнее.  
Саске осторожно тянет немного чакры в себя и тут же едва не захлебывается воздухом от прокатившихся по телу волн холода и жара. Золотистая чакра кажется такой ледяной, но сверху выливается пожар от лиса, почти что сжигающий прямо на месте. А природная и вовсе обостряет его чувства и ощущения. Чёрт...  
— Н-Наруто... — он роняет голову на грудь и дрожит сильнее, пока чёртов шаринган никак не слушается его и не отрывается от очередных капель, скатывающихся прямо в пупок, на котором разгорелась печать. Им играют, чёрт возьми, но он никак не может оборвать нити, утягивающие его прямо в бездну.  
— Ну же, Саске. Пей меня. Пей ещё. Тебе же приказали это сделать, верно? Так чего же ты ждёшь, если я этого тоже хочу? — лукавый голос расплавленным металлом вливается в уши, и Саске сдаётся тому, даже без белого флага, просто не может уже оказать сопротивление. Он как муха в застывающей капле смолы, только глупый человек в коконе из ледяной золотистой чакры и жарких рук и ног.  
Он пьёт эту чакру, заставляющую прочувствовать в себе каждый канал. Целует загорелую кожу до боли в собственных исушенных губах, пока руки ноют от прикосновений квсё равно что обнажённому торсу. Наруто везде: ловит его ласки, смеётся-стонет, подтягивает к себе ближе ногами, вливает только больше чакры и не даёт никак ему отключить шаринган, подпитывая. Ему уже почти что больно замечать каждую деталь на теле Наруто, и глаза немного слезятся, пока где-то там, внизу, бесконечно мокро и тесно.  
А потом в него вновь вливают чакру лиса, и Саске падает мокрым лбом на живот Наруто и пытается охладится: его буквально выжигают изнутри ненавистью и злостью до физической боли. Его словно ломают и собирают заново по кусочкам, никак не озадачиваясь обезболиванием.  
Наруто что-то говорит, но перед глазами всё плывёт и в ушах звенит так, что он ничего ничего не понимает. Однако сознание ему потерять не дают, и в этот раз по каналам вновь застывает лёд, от которого теперь хорошо...  
Что же... с ним делают?..  
Вновь поцелуй. Странный, неправильный, прерывистый и очень мокрый: влага стекает по лицу и горлу, пока сознание немного проясняется. И, когда он достаточно приходит в себя, ко рту приставляют флягу с водой, позволяя напиться. Перед глазами перестаёт потихоньку всё так плыть, хотя окончательно из безумия Саске не освобождается.  
— Кто бы знал, что у тебя такой фетиш на мою чакру, — вновь смеётся Наруто, пока Саске старательно его игнорирует и допивает последние капли. Действительно. Совсем голову потерял, даже не заметил, как остался без джемпера и жилета — и без оружия, кроме шарингана.  
Его опрокидывают на что-то и бесцеременно стаскивают штаны с... _хлюпнувшими_ боксёрами?!  
Краска заливает лицо, пока чёртов шаринган не даёт ускользнуть ни одной детали — боксёры не просто влажные, они почти что мокрые насквозь от пропитавших их жидкостей. Сколько раз он кончил за всё время, что тянул чакру?! Неудивительно, что Наруто начал вливать в него воду...  
Глаза у того сменили на алые с вертикальным зрачком. Теперь Наруто больше похож на одержимого лисом и, будь бы они в другой ситуации, Саске тут же бы нырнул в чужое подсознание и успокоил демона. Но не сейчас, когда ноздри так по-хищному втягивают запахи у самого паха, когда губы кривятся от ухмылки и краснеют от впивающихся в них удлинившихся клыков. Наруто, конечно, использует силу лиса, но не одержим им, как было пару раз в детстве.  
Мягко коснувшийся самой головки язык роняет его назад, в пучину безумной похоти. Саске хочется сделать хоть что-то, а не беспомощно наблюдать, как кончик собирает каждую каплю спермы и смазки, но звериный взгляд удерживает его на месте, оставляя только дрожать и срываться на стоны. Даже руки, и те пойманы в чужие, пока пальцы переплетаются между собой.  
— Н-наруто... — он практически скулит, когда головка оказывается в плену жаркого рта, и уже из него понемногу тянут чакру, будто пробуя всего на вкус. Кончик языка не перестаёт над ним издеваться, иногда чуть высоваясь за пределы губ и контрастируя с белой кожей ствола — проклятые глаза не могут не улавливать детали, отчего всё кажется особо извращённой пыткой. Знал ли Наруто об этом, прося его активировать шаринган?.. Возможно...  
Он вновь содрогается в оргазме, пока мягкие губы пачкуются в полупрозрачной сперме, немного стекающей из уголка рта, к каплям пота на коже. Чёрт...  
Его вновь тянут на себя, и Саске поддается, неловко стягивая уже с Наруто штаны с боксёрами и замечая, что у того дела несильно лучше: ткань трусов хоть и не промокла целиком, но чистотой тоже не отличается. Неужели его настолько заводят эти игры вместо того боя, что у них должен быть?..  
— Пей меня! — подчиняясь приказу, Саске вновь тянет чакру, но уже не такую ледяную. В этот раз она мягче, обволакивает и шепчет в голову глупости, требует действий. Вновь поцеловать Наруто, вжать того в плащ и пол, потереться членом о ягодицы. Что-то почему-то до сих пор разумное шепчет, что неплохо было бы смазать, а то им обоих будет больно и неприятно, и, подчиняясь этому, Саске тянется за жилетом.  
— Что такое, Саске? — Наруто бесстыже раскидывается под ним, в едва накинутом плаще, ныне обнажающим плечи, пока сетка на майке успела порваться в нескольких местах.  
— Мазь, — кратко отвечает он, и ему позволяют достать небольшую коробчонку и открыть её. Оттуда тянет травами, но, что важнее, смазка из этого должна быть лучше, чем из спермы и слюны. Ещё и обезболит...  
Пользуясь кратким недоумением Наруто и мимолетным прояснением сознания, Саске окунает пальцы в прохладную мазь и, щедро набрав, отставляет коробчонку в сторону.  
— Зачем тебе это? — всё ещё хмурится Наруто, явно недовольный тем, что не может уследить за его ходом мысли. — Чакра давным-давно всё заживила на нас!  
Саске просто касается перепачканных смазкой ягодиц и осторожно наносит немного между ласкающими движениями, не торопясь.  
— Дело не в лечении. Так будет менее больно, — сжато поясняет он, пока сознание вновь начинает туманиться — особенно из-за того, как в шарингане выглядят перепачканным белым ягодицы. Не выдерживая, он всё жё медленно вставляет один палец, стараясь как можно больше везде нанести отдающей прохладным мази.  
— Какая разница! Чакра Курамы нас всё равно перемалывает и собирает назад по кусочкам! — недовольно фырчит Наруто, но не пытается никуда уползти от него. И... Курама?..  
— Я заметил, — лучше сосредоточиться на разговоре и лице Наруто, и Саске немного поднимает голову, вглядываясь в всё ещё недоумевающие алые глаза. — Но так лучше для обоих. Лучше предупредить травмы, чем лечить их.  
— Какая разница? Чакра Курамы лечит идеально! — Саске старается не думать о том, как второй палец присоединяется к первому и как всё тело перед ним чуть дрожит от подобного ощущения.  
— Но так разве не приятней? — теперь уже его очередь ухмыляться прямо в ошарашенные и слегка затуманенные глаза. И всё же, что же Саске делает?..  
Словно заметив эту мысль, Наруто вновь хмурится, складывая с детства знакомую печать, и рядом возникают два клона. Зачем?..  
Сглотнув, Саске чуть-чуть спешит, добавляя третий палец — вполне возможно, что ему не дадут довести дело до конца, в очередной раз как-нибудь спровоцировав. К счастью или сожалению — клоны бездействуют до конца подготовки, однако пристально наблюдая за всеми его действиями, явно запоминая. И лишь когда он вытаскивает пальцы, один мягко ухватывает за волосы и поворачивает к себе, жадно целуя. В него вновь заталкивают чакру — сколько же её у Наруто, что он может себе подобное позволить?! — пока тело поймано в шесть ласковых рук, играющих с ним везде: с сосками, с бёдрами и ягодицами, со стопами. Один из клонов, кажется, вовсю нажимает кончиком языка на стопу, пока второй вовсю глотает хриплые стоны и удерживает на месте.  
Саске сам не знает, сколько длится это безумие, которое прерывается жадной теснотой на его члене и чем-то не менее жарким внутри, между ягодиц. Его... отвлекали от собственной подготовки?..  
Поцелуй прерывается, и теперь проклятый шаринган не может оторваться от вида внизу, подмечая каждую идиотскую каплю пота и смазки, каждое движение — абсолютно бесстыжее и развратное — на своем члене. Саске не может не видеть Наруто, не рассматривать, как клон тому помогает насадиться получше и немного ласкает грудь, пока второй неожиданно удерживает его руки. Новый толчок внутри — и Саске едва не кричит, поражённый контрастом жаркого члена и всё ещё прохладной чакры, которую теперь буквально вбивают в него.  
— Н-нару... то-о-о... — едва не хрипит он, пока наглая усмешка на чужих искусанных губах толкает его только глубже в бездну. Настоящий медленно легонько царапает когтями грудь и опускается слизать её, пока алые глаза всё также насмешливо следят за ним. Клон наверху неожиданно вливает жаркую чакру лиса, которая вынуждает кожу светлеть, а тело — сжимать клона внутри себя только крепче, немного ёрзая от боли и удовольствия.  
— Скажи, Саске... ты за этим меня ловишь? — обжигающий шёпот щекочет ухо, и дрожь вновь проходится по телу. Нет же, не за этим?..  
Ещё одна волна чакры внутри, смешанная со спермой, и Саске уже сам не так уверен — ему слишком хорошо. Сознание вновь ухает в бездну, едва-едва концентрируясь на алом впереди и на новых, водяных поцелуях. Наруто...  
— Ещё... — почти жалобно он выдыхает в очередной поцелуй, пока по груди разливается тепло от ещё одной порции спермы.  
К чёрту правильность и деревню. Об этом он будет жалеть глубоко после — благо, кажется, чакры в Наруто столько, что хватит раунда ещё на три безумия.  
— Что ещё, Са-а-аске? — очередной смех ласкает ухо, пока сам Наруто не кажется ни капли уставшим от игр с ним. Он ёрзает по нему и пачкается в собственной сперме, отчего, когда отстраняется немного, выглядит ещё лучше — белые капли просто бесподобны на золотистой коже, оттененной лохмотьями сетки.  
— Тебя, — бесстыже признаётся Саске и неловко облизывает сухие губы, всё ещё пожирая своим взглядом зрелище перед ним. А потом жабий зрачок соединяется с лисьим, и сознание окончательно уходит куда-то прочь...  
***  
— Саске-кун! Саске-кун! — противный голос Сакуры пробуждает его и заставляет сначала поморщиться — до чего же порой у его сокомандницы ужасная любовная интонация! — а после подскочить на месте.  
Наруто! Они же были вместе, да? И Саске, кажется, несколько раз предал деревню... Но где тогда этот добе? И почему рядом с ним Сакура?!  
— Что произошло?! — шаринган как-то сам собой сверкает в её сторону, но почти сразу он старательно отключает доджуцу. Она всё же не враг.  
— Не знаю... Мы просто нашли тебя в пещере без сознания в генджуцу... — лепечет та, и Саске хочется ударить чью-то голову о жёсткую стену пещеры — он даже не уверен, чью желает больше: свою, Сакуры или Наруто.  
Генджуцу... Так глупо попасться только потому, что считал слабым Наруто в этом...  
Он вздыхает и укладывает руки в карманы, после чего вздрагивает: _в них нет баночки мази_. И стоп, разве после того, как он особо жёстко отшил Сакуру, она использует _такие_ интонации? И разве он мог проснуться только от голоса?  
— Генджуцу, значит. Наруто, а с каких пор генджуцу не требует чужой чакры для рассеяния, а? — ему даже не надо смотреть, чтобы почувствовать чужую и такую знакомую усмешку.  
— Ну ты и внимательный ублюдок порой, Саске, — смеётся тот перед тем, как с дымом раствориться в пещере. Всего лишь клон.  
Саске мучительно опускает взгляд и вздыхает. Чёрт возьми. И как ему докладывать отцу, что поимка не то что провалилась с треском — это его самого едва не завербовали в Акацуки?! И то, только потому, что не предложили — сам он не уверен, что в порыве безумия не ответил бы да.  
Провал. Полный. ~~Но довольно приятный~~.


End file.
